Descobrindo o amor
by lsmask
Summary: Um grave incidente aconteceu na vila da Areia, Gaara decide partir numa missão sozinho para resolver o problema, isso era o que ele pensava... Romance! Romance! Romaceee! GaaSak!


**Olá pessoal aqui estou eu com mais uma fic, eu sei que eu mal acabei com duas e já estou começando com outra mas fazer o que ela surgiu na minha mente e como eu não queria desperdiça-la aqui estou eu escrevendo-a para vocês lerem. Bem esta fic foi feita para uma recente amiga que fiz, chamada SakuraSoryu ( acho que é assim que se escreve), que indiretamente me ajudou a cria-la, estava na duvida se a postava ou não, mesmo porque este casal não é muito famoso, mas agora que decidi vai ser isso mesmo, bom espero que curtam o primeiro capitulo. **

**Vila da Areia.**

**Temari - Gaara não cometa esta loucura.**

**Gaara - Mas eu preciso ir, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida, preciso ajuda-los, eles fazem parte desta vila.**

**Kankuru - Então que tal se nós pedirmos ajuda para Konoha, eles não iriam nos negar, podemos pedir para que a Hokage nos enviasse um ninja médico para te acompanhar.**

**Temari – Boa Kankuru, vamos fazer isso, pediremos um ninja médico de Konoha que são os melhores que existem atualmente para te acompanhar nesta missão, assim você terá mais segurança.**

**Gaara – Não preciso disso.**

**Temari - Precisa sim.**

**Kankuru – Escolha Gaara, ou você vai, mas com um ninja médico de Konoha, ou você simplesmente não vai. **

**Temari – Qual vai ser a escolha?**

**Gaara – Esta bem eu pedirei um ninja médico para Konoha, mas ele terá apenas três dias para chegar até aqui se não nada feito, e eu irei sozinho.**

**Temari – Certo, eu mandarei agora mesmo um pássaro para avisar Konoha.**

**Vila de Konoha.**

**Shizune – Hokage-sama, um pássaro da vila da Areia acabar de chegar com uma mensagem urgente.**

**Tsunade – E o que diz nela?**

**Shizune – Eles pedem que a senhora envie o seu melhor ninja médico para lá, para poder ajudar o kazekage em uma missão muito importante, e se possível que este mesmo ninja ficasse lá por uns tempos.**

**Tsunade – Eles estão loucos ou o que posso mandar um bom ninja médico, mas não o meu melhor.**

**Shizune – Quem é o seu melhor ninja médico Tsunade?**

**Tsunade – Não faça uma pergunta na qual você já sabe a resposta.**

**Shizune – Pois bem, quem sabe não faça bem para ela esse tipo de missão, nossa pequena prodígio esta se sentido muito entediada com os tipos de missões que você esta dando para ela e...**

**Tsunade – Mas ela só esta fazendo missão de rank A, o que ela quer mais?**

**Shizune – Ela não esta reclamando disso, mas acho que seria bom para ela fazer este tipo de missão, além do mais, nós estamos com bastantes ninjas médicos por isso...**

**Tsunade – Já entendi o que você está querendo me dizer Shizune, mande chamar Kakashi.**

**Shizune – Sim.**

**Shizune sai rapidamente da sala da Hokage a procura de Kakashi, ela corre por Konoha inteira, mas logo o acha, ele estava deitado de baixo de uma arvore com Sakura em seu colo, e lendo seu inseparável livro. Aos poucos ela se aproxima dele, tomando cuidado para não despertar a menina, ela sabia muito bem que Kakashi odiava quando alguém atrapalhava o descanso dele e de sua filha, e por isso se fosse para atrapalhar esse tão precioso momento deles então faria de um jeito que não o deixasse muito bravo. Aproximou-se bem devagar, quando ficou a uma distancia considerada segura, ela chamou bem baixinho pelo jounin.**

**Shizune – Kakashi-san, Kakashi-san.**

**Kakashi – Fale Shizune o que você quer?**

**Shizune – A Hokage solicita a sua presença imediatamente.**

**Kakashi – E posso saber o porque?**

**Shizune – É para uma missão.**

**Kakashi – E que tipo de missão?**

**Shizune – Uma fácil, você terá de escoltar um ninja médico até a vila da Areia.**

**Kakashi – E quando será isso?**

**Shizune – Isso é somente com ela.**

**Kakashi – Esta bem eu já vou indo.**

**Shizune – Te espero lá.**

**Kakashi – Certo.**

**Assim que Shizune saiu Kakashi acorda Sakura que estava dormindo, ele a sacode de leve e sussurra em seu ouvido, ela aos poucos começa a abrir seus belos olhos esmeraldas, e ao ver sue querido pai, ela sorri docemente.**

**Sakura – O que foi?**

**Kakashi – Tenho uma missão para cumprir.**

**Sakura – Quer que eu vá com você para a sala da Tsunade-sama?**

**Kakashi – Seria bom.**

**Sakura – Então vamos?**

**Kakashi – Sim.**

**Em menos de vinte minutos estavam os dois em frente a sala da Hokage que ao sentir os chakras deles os mandam entrar. Dentro da sala se encontravam mais duas pessoas, Shizune, e um outro ninja.**

**Tsunade – Aqui esta o pergaminho que corresponde a cada um de vocês, quero que esta missão seja um sucesso me ouviram? Sakura e Kakashi quero que você conheçam Akito, ele é um ninja médico que os acompanharão nesta missão.**

**Sakura – Mas porque isso, eu e meu pai sempre demos conta sozinhos das missões, nunca precisamos de nenhuma ajuda, por que isso agora?**

**Tsunade – Por que será necessário caso aja algum inconveniente no caminho.**

**Kakashi – Lamento dizer isso, mas nós negaremos a ajuda.**

**Tsunade – Tudo bem vocês quem sabem, estão dispensados.**

Os dois saem da sala e vão direto para um parque, eles lêem o pergaminho, se olham e Sakura com um olhar decidido e Kakashi com um certo tom de preocupação, mas ao ver sorriso da filha se anima. Os dois analisam um mapa e saem da vila, a fim de cumprirem suas missões.

Enquanto isso Tsunade em sua sala junto com Akito, diz sua missão.

Tsunade – Você sabe o que terá que fazer certo, não os perca de vista, isso será um treinamento para você.

Akito – Sim Tsunade-sama.

Já estavam correndo a um bom tempo sem parar, os dois estavam quietos, mas de repente param no meio do caminho quando sentem a presença de alguém.

Sakura – Eu não acredito que ele nos seguiu até aqui? O que faremos com ele?

Kakashi – Vamos deixa-lo, ele não nos atrapalhará, e se fizer isso, o colocamos para correr, o importante é cumprirmos nossa missão.

Sakura – Sim, mas que tal se brincássemos um pouco com ele?

Kakashi – Até que não é uma má idéia.

Os dois se olham com um sorriso brincalhão, e num piscar de olhos se separam cada um por um lado, Akito ao ver aquilo se desespera, não sabia quem seguir, era novo no que fazia, mas decidiu seguir por fim seguir Kakashi, este ao ver isso começou a sorrir, e a correr mais rápido ainda, Sakura fez o mesmo e ainda enviou um bushin de seu pai para engana-lo, o que funcionou visto que o rapaz ficou ainda mais confuso. Enquanto brincavam com o rapaz os dois iam para a vila da Areia. Chegando aos portões da vila os dois jounins, aguardavam pelo rapaz, iriam espera-lo chegar para depois chamar os guardas do portão, e depois de cinco minutos o rapaz apareceu.

Kakashi – Você tem idéia da burrada que você fez?

Akito – Como assim?

Sakura – O que estava escrito no seu pergaminho?

Akito – Proteger o ninja médico que irá para a vila da Areia.

Kakashi – E quem você acha que é este ninja?

Akito – A senhorita Sakura.

Kakashi – Então porque me seguiu e não a ela?

Akito – É que pensava que se eu te alcançasse seria mais fácil depois localizar a...

Kakashi – Mais fácil uma ova, se sua missão é proteger um determinada pessoa, então fique na cola dela até sua missão ser cumprida.

Akito – Sim.

Sakura – Bom agora que a lição já foi dada, creio que é melhor chamarmos os guardas do portão.

Kakashi – Sim.

Kakashi e Sakura chamam os guarda que prontamente abrem as portas da vila, mas surpreendentemente eles são também recebidos por mais três pessoas. Os três ninjas de Konoha fazem reverencia para a pessoa do meio, e cumprimentam as outras duas.

Kakashi – Conforme foi me encomendado, eu lhe trago a melhor ninja médica de Konoha, por isso meu trabalho de escolta termina aqui.

Akito – O mesmo digo eu.

Gaara – Então quer dizer que esta é a melhor ninja médica de Konoha?

Akito – Sim senhor.

Gaara – Me falem dela?

Kakashi – Não acho necessário falarmos dela para o senhor.

Gaara – Como assim?

Kakashi – Acho que seria mais divertido que o senhor Kazekage descobrisse por si só.

Gaara olha para seus dois irmãos, estes estavam dando risada sem parar, achavam graça nisso. O olhar de Gaara voltou para Sakura, ele sabia quem ela era, já ouvira falar muito nela dentro e fora da vila, mas nunca imaginara que ela seria a melhor dentre todos os ninjas médicos da vila de Konoha. Sakura já estava ficando um pouco nervosa com aquela situação, ele não parava de olhar para ela, e isso a deixava sem graça, queria acabar logo com aquela situação, mas como? Ao ver o rosto aflito da filha Kakashi decide acabar com o clima.

Kakashi – Bem acho que como nossa parte já foi cumprida podemos nos retirar.

Gaara – Também acho.

Temari – Mas que tal se vocês descansassem um pouco?

Sakura – Seria genial, assim vocês poderiam voltar mais bem dispostos para a vila.

Kakashi – Nós aceitamos o convite.

Kankuru – Então venham para nossa casa, lá poderão descansar o quanto quiserem.

Akito – Muito obrigado pela generosidade.

Os seis seguiram para um grande prédio que ficava próximo ao hospital e ao prédio do Kazekage, o caminho foi animado, todos conversavam alegremente menos Gaara que de certa forma estava um pouco incomodado por causa de uma certa médica ninja de cabelos rosados, que a partir daquele momento iria ficar ao seu lado.


End file.
